Ned & JoJo: The L-O-V-E Test
by goldenpeach95
Summary: Rather than endure detention for sleeping in class, JoJo agrees to help the principal's nine-year-old daughter, Tallulah, with her spelling words. The Mayor is okay with JoJo holding Tallulah's tutoring sessions in his office. But tutoring Tallulah isn't as easy. She's in L-O-V-E with the Mayor and can't stay focused! Now JoJo has to help Tallulah pass two tests: spelling and love!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: With Valentine's Day about to rear it's ugly head, I decided to write a story built around that crazy little thing called Love. Now some of you are probably sitting behind the computer monitor like, "But goldenpeach, you said you'd never write a JoJo love story." And you'd be right. That's why I decided to write an innocent puppy love fic in which the Mayor is the object of someone's affection. Why? Because it's so original! That's why! And I love me some Mayor!**

 **On one last note, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! It really helps keep me motivated and give's me the sense of having an audience.**

 **Ok! Rambling over. Let's get on to the good stuff!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who! or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

The final bell rang resounding all over the busy hallways of Whoville High School.

"Okay, JoJo. Humor me," Mr. Gristmel, the principal, said. He closed the door, sealing in the overwhelming silence. "Give me one good reason why you _shouldn't_ sit in detention."

JoJo McDodd kept his head hung low at all times. His auburn eyes were too afraid to match the stern look on Mr. Gristmel's face. As his short legs swung nervously, the Smallest Who of All felt smaller and smaller as he frantically rummaged his brain for a proper reason that justified his sleeping in every class for the past two weeks.

Mr. Gristmel folded his arms as he sat and waited for an answer.

JoJo could think of many good reasons for his frequent napping. Each night he had been staying up late in the old star studying tower writing and composing songs. He'd secretly been working on a song for an upcoming community ceremony honoring his dad, Mayor Ned McDodd's, placement on the twenty who-dollar bill.

It was a pretty big deal to JoJo that his song turned out perfectly. JoJo had never written lyrics to any of his instrumentals before. If he got detention, it would mean that Ned would ground him for a year! The song would never be completed, and JoJo's surprise for his dad would be ruined.

These were good enough reasons—at least that's what JoJo thought.

When JoJo didn't answer on time, Mr. Gristmel reached for the phonebook. "Oh, JoJo. I really don't want to have to get the Mayor involved with this," he groaned.

Before JoJo could plead for mercy, the door swung wide open. A young Who girl walked right in. She looked about nine or ten years old, but like anybody, she was still much taller than JoJo.

JoJo wondered what in the world she doing walking the halls of Whoville High.

"Stacy," the girl said to Mr. Gristmel.

JoJo buried his face in his knees to repress his outburst of laughter. Mr. Gristmel's first name was Stacy? JoJo couldn't wait to tell his friends Iggy, Adin, Beanie, and Coby. That is, if he could make it out of the principal's office alive.

Mr. Gristmel looked heavily annoyed by the girl's presence. "What are you doing here, Tallulah?" he said through his teeth. "Can't you see that I'm with a student right now?"

Tallulah lowered her eyes. "I…I failed my spelling test today," she confessed.

Mr. Gristmel folded his arms around his chest and fell back in his chair. "What else is new with you?"

Tallulah blinked her eyes rapidly so that her tears wouldn't spill over her cheeks.

"Look Tallulah I don't have time for this. All I can tell you is to study harder. Maybe you could make flashcards with your mother or something," Mr. Gristmel said.

"But the words are still too hard," Tallulah protested. "And Mommy is always too tired to help."

The argument went back and forth with Mr. Gristmel making useless suggestions and Tallulah turning every one of them down. JoJo could see that Mr. Gristmel was getting more and more irritated with Tallulah. This didn't mean good news for JoJo. Mr. Gristmel was liable to take his frustration out on him.

Before the argument escalated, JoJo quickly spoke up. "I'll tutor Tallulah!"

Mr. Gristmel's eyes narrowed at JoJo. "I'm not paying for another tutor," he said.

"I'll do it for free," JoJo volunteered with a shrug.

Mr. Gristmel removed his glasses before he considered. "Okay, JoJo," he finally said. "I'll make you a deal. If you can help Tallulah with her spelling words, then I won't make you sit in detention."

JoJo smiled. That was just what he wanted to hear. He had helped his little sisters with their spelling words all the time. This would be easy.

"I'll do it," JoJo said.

"You hear that Tallulah? JoJo is going to help you with your spelling words," Mr. Gristmel said.

Tallulah didn't seem to be paying attention. She was too busy tracing hearts on Mr. Gristmel's desk with her finger.

Mr. Gristmel sighed. He then turned to JoJo and said, "Fair warning, she gets distracted... _easily_."

"She does?" JoJo swallowed. He looked up at Tallulah. Now she was absently playing with her bubble gum.

JoJo frowned. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who! or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

JoJo and Tallulah decided to meet Monday after school for Tallulah's first tutoring session.

"Where should we meet?" JoJo asked as he and Tallulah walked to the front entrance. "My house is out of the question. We wouldn't accomplish anything with my ninety-six little sisters running around, disrupting the peace."

"You're right," Tallulah agreed. "Besides, I'm friends with some of your sisters and I don't want them to know that I'm a big dummy."

"Well, what about the library?" JoJo suggested.

Tallulah shook her head. "Are you kidding? Someone might see me there."

JoJo could feel himself getting more and more impatient. He had to tutor Tallulah somewhere with minimal distractions. He certainly didn't want to settle for studying at Mr. Gristmel's house. That would be too weird.

"Do you have any better ideas?" JoJo asked.

Tallulah didn't answer. She was watching a bird soar across the pale, winter sky.

JoJo sighed. Even though he found Tallulah to be annoying, it was better than sitting in detention and worse, being grounded from the observatory.

Suddenly an idea flew into JoJo's head. He stopped right before the flag pole.

"Why don't we study at City Hall in my dad's office?" JoJo asked Tallulah. "No one will spot us there."

Tallulah must have been whisked out of whatever daydream she was having because she looked at JoJo like he had a daisy growing from his head. "I don't know about that," she said, shyly. "Won't the Mayor be there?"

"Yeah," JoJo replied. "But he won't have time to bother us. He's way too busy with the community and stuff."

Tallulah still looked unsure. "I don't know, JoJo. I've never met the Mayor before. Is he scary?"

JoJo chuckled. "Hardly," he said. 'Except for when I'm late to dinner,' he forgot to add.

Just then, the mechanical school bus walked tall on its legs to the bus stop. A long hand extended from its side and scooped up a hand full of Who children, prepared to take them home.

Tallulah headed over to the bus before giving JoJo one last worried look.

"Don't worry about the Mayor," JoJo called. "You'll love him."

* * *

That evening Ned was sitting in his regular chair beneath all the council members. He wrung his hands frantically around the curl of his tie as Erhmann closed the meeting with a final statement to the citizens that were present.

"I believe that it is vital in our busy lives that we remember the great Whos that work hard to keep our town safe and happy," he said.

Ned's eyes remained on his lap. He could feel the burn on his back from Chairman VonFrood's jealous glare.

Erhmann continued. "We deeply hope that you continue to support our cause and be reminded of your heroic mayor. That being said, I present to you the new twenty who-dollar bill!" Erhmann held up the twenty who-dollar bill, sealed in a beautiful oak-brown frame.

The citizens applauded triggering a light blush to Ned's face. He stood on his feet tall with pride and purpose. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mayor," Chairman VonFrood said through his teeth.

Ned turned around and bravely faced the Chairman. "Thank you," he replied as politely as he could.

The Chairman narrowed his eyes.

"What will you spend it on?" Sullivan asked Ned.

"Oh, I don't know," Ned said gazing at the bill in his hands. "Maybe on flowers for Sally. Or maybe a haircut..."

"Or maybe weight loss supplements for your fat load," Chairman VonFrood mumbled.

The council members were in complete hysterics as Ned tried but failed to cover his oversized bottom.

"Well, it's a suggestion," the Chairman gibed.

Ned wasn't about to let Chairman VonFrood succeed in ruining his moment. "Actually I'm feeling generous today," he said. "Maybe I'll buy a roll of duck tape for your big mouth!"

After that no one said anything. The meeting was now over and the citizens were dismissed.

"Please don't forget to join us again for the ceremony at the end of the month in which you are all invited to help us celebrate this historical occasion," Erhmann called out.

Ned bolted to his office with the framed bill tucked under his arm. The excitement from the meeting had him feeling a little tired. He was looking forward to some peace and quiet before heading home.

Ned placed the bill on his desk and sat down. He then pulled the bowl containing his pet fish, Finwick, closer to him.

"What do you think of my portrait on the big twenty? I mean, I'm not a big fan being Yuck VonFrood-green, but do you like it?" Ned asked Finwick. He didn't wait for the red fish to answer. "I really hope so."

After a few quiet moments, Ned had fallen into a light sleep. Suddenly, a loud knock sent him on alert.

Ned swiveled his head to the door. It was Ms. Yelp.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm leaving," she informed him.

Ned peered at the clock. It was almost five!

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten," Ned cried. He grabbed his suitcase and slung it on his desk next to Finwick. He started to shove the bill in his suitcase when Ms. Yelp stopped him.

"Mr. Mayor," she said firmly. "It's very important that you keep up with that bill until the ceremony."

"Oh," Ned said. "But I wanted to take it home to show Sally."

Ms. Yelp shrugged and then headed toward the door. "See you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

Ned knew that Ms. Yelp was right considering his full house and scattered brain. He scanned the walls of his office for a decent place to hang the bill but nowhere seemed fitting.

"Oh well," Ned said to himself. "In the meantime, I'll just keep you here."

Ned tucked the bill safely in the bottom drawer of his desk and then grabbed Finwick.

He hurried home feeling like the luckiest Who in Whoville.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who! or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

"I'm home my love!" Ned called out to Sally when he entered the kitchen.

Sally was preparing a special dinner for Ned in honor of his placement on the twenty who-dollar bill. The moment she looked up from her sauce pan, Ned whisked her arm and scooped her into a loving hug. He was about to combust in excitement.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Sally said, clutching Ned's hands. "How did your portrait turn out on the bill? I really hope you didn't stick your tongue out."

"Oh, I don't know." Ned released his wife and hoisted himself up on the countertop. He thought about the nasty comment Chairman VonFrood made regarding his notable "backseat" weight gain. Ned was feeling far from attractive these days. It was a wonder what his beautiful, pageant-winning wife still saw in him.

"I don't really like any picture I take. Thank Seuss it was just a drawing of me," Ned confessed.

Sally grabbed her spoon and returned to her sauce pan. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"Sure," Ned said. "But you'll have to wait until the ceremony. I left the bill in my office—didn't want to lose it or something."

"I understand," Sally said.

Ned leaped off the counter to his feet. He breathed in the warm air. "Smells good," he said.

"I couldn't decide on what to cook for dinner because you've told me countless times that you like everything I make." Sally gave a playful eye roll. "So I ended up flipping a coin and its lasagna tonight."

"I really appreciate it, hun," Ned said.

Sally cupped her hands around Ned's head and kissed him gently. "I don't need to see your portrait on that twenty who-dollar bill to know it's beautiful."

* * *

JoJo managed to dodge a lecture from his dad about tardiness and punctuality. He slid into his usual spot at the dining table right before 5:31 P.M. Soon afterwards, Ned flopped into his own chair, triggering the other chairs to rotate.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girls cried in excitement from seeing Ned pull his chair up to the table.

"Good evening, everyone," Ned replied friendly.

Heddy was first to have her twelve second chatting session with Ned. He lightly tickled her on the belly but her laughter soon turned into hiccups. Ned reached for a glass of water and helped her sip it down. When she was done, she and Ned started laughing again.

Something about Ned's laugh sparked inspiration in JoJo. He quietly hummed a melody to himself and searched his brain for matching words.

 _…laughing beneath the sun and the rainbows_

 _April days when it rains and the wind blows._

 _Here's to you, Dad._

JoJo started for his room. He had to find a pen and some notebook paper— _fast!_ His friend, Coby, taught him to keep a pen and notebook handy for moments like these, but JoJo never followed his advice.

"JoJo, where do you think you're going?" Ned snapped. He looked surprised by JoJo's abrupt attempt to retreat.

JoJo had just realized that his chair was aligned with his dad's; it was now his turn for a chatting session with Ned. He grudgingly fell back into his chair and groaned. He had to hurry and get these brilliant lyrics down on paper before he forgot them.

"What's the latest and greatest?" Ned asked. The power of his overly-excited voice pierced through JoJo's thinks. JoJo glared. His dad was always so annoyingly giddy when it was his turn to chat.

"Well," JoJo began weakly. "My principal's daughter is having trouble with her spelling words." He paused briefly before continuing on. "Yeah. So he asked me if I would tutor her and I agreed, but—"

"You volunteered!?" Ned blurted. He shot up from his seat. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud."

JoJo frowned. He didn't exactly volunteer, but that sounded better than admitting he was actually being punished. What his dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him—at least that's what JoJo kept on telling himself.

"Well, I've tutored the girls many times. I'm the one who taught Heddy how to sing the ABC song," JoJo added for effect.

Ned's blue eyes flickered. "My son: growing up to be a brilliant mayor day by day."

"Anyway," JoJo went on ignoring that comment. "We need a quiet place to study, so I suggested your office at City Hall. It will just be for forty-five minutes. We promise not to touch anything."

For a moment, JoJo mentally revised any other options he had, but he could hear Tallulah's voice arguing all of them.

Finally, Ned said at the ringing of the clock, "You are more than welcome to use my office, son. After all, it will be your office someday too."

"Thanks, Dad," JoJo said ignoring that comment as well.

He hopped out of his chair and hurried to his room. His mind was now clear and ready for a weekend of song writing.

JoJo pulled out his spiral and a pencil and got straight to work. He strained his mind to remember how the song went.

… _laughing underneath the sky and rainbows—_

JoJo let his pencil roll out of his hands pitifully. It was too late. He had forgotten the lyrics.

* * *

 **Up next: JoJo's first tutoring session with Tallulah, and meeting the Mayor of Whoville!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry guys! I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but I accidentally slipped up deleted its outline, so I had to trust my memory and wing it. Unfortunately, it took a little longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous three. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

"Here we are," JoJo said to Tallulah as she stepped into the Mayor's office Monday afternoon.

Tallulah looked around in wonder. The Mayor's office was huge! Everything was so neat and orderly. Most of the room followed the color scheme of gold, white, and royal blue-Whoville's official colors.

"This is the Mayor's office!?" Tallulah exclaimed. "It's even bigger than my living room."

JoJo slid out of his oversized backpack and threw it on the divan. He let out a sigh. JoJo wished he could be in the observatory working on the lyrics to his dad's song. Even though JoJo had the whole weekend to compose, his writing turned into a trial and error of wading up paper and throwing it away. His mind just couldn't form the right words for some reason.

Snapping out of his thinks, JoJo walked over to the Mayor's long, oak wood desk and gestured for Tallulah to sit down. "Let's get started," he said. "Get out your spelling list."

Tallulah sat down and started swiveling her gummy bracelets around her wrists over and over. She watched JoJo unplug the desk phone and take down the wall clock. He then turned Tallulah's chair away from the balcony that overlooked the town.

"Hand me those," JoJo demanded. He was talking about Tallulah's bracelets. "You'll get them back later."

"Okay, teacher!" Tallulah said. She unfastened the bracelets with her teeth and handed them to JoJo.

By then, every "potential distraction" was gone. JoJo even made Tallulah tie her long, pink hair into a high ponytail just to keep it out of the way.

"Alright," JoJo said, sitting down next to Tallulah. He skimmed over the spelling list and looked for an easy word to start the session off with. "Spell the word, 'admire'."

"Admire," Tallulah repeated back to herself. "A-d-m-y-e-r?"

JoJo cringed. "Um, that's not quite right."

Tallulah looked discouraged.

"How about 'endear'?" JoJo suggested.

Tallulah tried again. "I-N-D-E-E-R?"

"No," JoJo said impatiently. "You can do this Tallulah. Your own name is eight letters long. You can spell your own name can't you?"

Tallulah nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Then you can spell these words," JoJo said.

"But I write my name all the time," Tallulah argued. "I rarely write these other words."

Suddenly, an idea hit JoJo's brain. He pulled Tallulah's notebook toward himself and flipped to a clean page. "I want you to write each of you spelling words down ten times," he instructed.

Tallulah contorted her face like she had just sucked on a lemon. After a good twenty-five minutes of writing, Tallulah dropped her pencil and rubbed the palm of her hand. She'd managed to spell six out of eleven words correctly.

"I'm hungry, JoJo," Tallulah whined.

JoJo looked for the clock on the wall but then remembered he'd taken it down. He pulled out his whophone instead. Forty-five minutes had flown by. The session was over and JoJo felt like he'd accomplished nothing. He'd managed to keep Tallulah focused, but the spellings words just weren't sinking in.

He sighed. "I'll go and get you something to nibble on. In the meantime, you just keep looking at those words. When I come back you can try spelling them again."

* * *

Ned came happily, humming into his office. He had just finished speaking at Whoville's Historical Library in honor of his placement on the twenty who-dollar bill. He had a lot on his schedule with the ceremony being just two weeks away but for now, Ned wanted to sit down for a few quiet moments.

He drifted towards his desk and sat down when a sudden high-pitched squeal sent him right back to his feet. Ned spun around. He realized that he had just sat on a little who-girl.

"Oh! Excuse me, Miss. I'm so sorry," Ned said.

The girl didn't respond. She lowered her eyes and kept still. Being face to face with the Mayor seemed to have her completely lost for words.

Ned leaned toward her and tried again. "You must be Tallulah," he said smiling.

Tallulah looked away. She bit her bottom lip to tame its trembling.

"Well, don't mind me," Ned said. "I just need a few things from the bottom drawer."

Ned crouched down and rustled through the bottom drawer. He pulled out his framed bill and then pushed the drawer shut. Ned tried to stand up but he was sent back to his knees.

A smile lit Tallulah's face. She suppressed a giggle. Ned had just closed the drawer on his tie!

"Oh!" he said. He tugged frantically at his tie until it finally slipped free, completely jagged and wrinkled.

"Well, that was clumsy of me," Ned said.

Tallulah laughed into her hands. Ned couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. The young girl probably believed that she had a fool for a mayor, but at least she wasn't so nervous anymore.

Ned picked up the framed bill and placed it on the bookshelf for display.

Tallulah got up to take a closer look at the bill. "Wow! You look so handsome," she gushed.

Ned's face reddened. He wasn't expecting that after all the nasty comments Chairman VonFrood made. It was nice to be complemented.

"Thank you," Ned said softly. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that."

Tallulah gazed at Ned—hard! She seemed like she had something weighing on her mind.

Ned reached into his pocket and pulled out some candy for her.

Tallulah looked delighted. She threw her little arms around Ned's waist, hugging him. Ned jumped in surprise. He followed Tallulah's lead and hugged her back.

Just then, JoJo walked into the office with a juice box and some raisins.

"Tallulah, you're supposed to be looking over your spelling words," he barked.

Ned released Tallulah. "I'm so sorry JoJo. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said.

JoJo let out a short huff. "It's fine, we can pick up where we left off tomorrow. You can have your office back, dad." JoJo said, grabbing his backpack.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home, son." Ned waved.

Tallulah followed JoJo out the door, but not before racing back to give Ned one final hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, guys! It's been a busy week. I hope to spend the weekend uploading more chapters. I really hope you're enjoying them.**

 **UPDATE: I added another section to this chapter to make it longer. Sorry for any confusion, :/**

* * *

On Friday, JoJo met with his best friends for lunch. He was looking forward to spending the weekend working on his song for Ned. But in the back of his mind, all he could think about was the lack of progress he was making with Tallulah. Mr. Gristmel seemed to be glaring at him every chance he got.

Beanie passed around a bag of Skipper Zipp's Chips. JoJo declined and passed the bag on to Iggy. Beanie gave JoJo a surprised look. Normally JoJo was always hungry for Beanie's snacks.

Iggy looked at Beanie as if he were thinking the same thing. "JoJo's being all emo again," he teased.

JoJo rolled his eyes. Iggy was always telling jokes. Sometimes at the wrong time.

"You never told us what happened with you and Mr. Gristmel last Friday," Coby pointed out.

JoJo's friends all leaned foward on their elbows as JoJo filled his friends in on his punishment.

"So, you're tutoring the principal's daughter?" Adin asked. "Is she hot?"

JoJo rolled his eyes. Adin was a total player. "She's ten," JoJo barked.

"Aw! Too bad," Adin cried. He wafted his hand as if to fan the idea away.

"My dad thinks that I volunteered to help Tallulah. If he knew that I'm really being punished, he'd probably ground me for a year," JoJo continued.

Beanie shrugged. "Well, it can't be _that_ hard, right?" he asked.

"It _is_ , though," JoJo replied. "She won't focus no matter what I do. Like yesterday, for example, all she did was talk about my dad."

"She's probably starstruck. Your dad _is_ the Mayor of Whoville," Adin noted between a sip of Muscle Milk Cow Milk.

"Yeah, she was pretty anxious about meeting him," JoJo said.

"Perhaps you ought to reward her when she spells a word correctly," Coby suggested.

"Yeah," Beanie aggreed. "Make studying fun for her. I'm particularly found of the Gummy Barb-Ba Loot Effect."

"What's that?" Iggy asked.

"It's kind of like Coby was saying; rewarding yourself. You'd mark the end of each paragraph of the book you're reading with a Gummy Barb-Ba Loot, and when you reach the end of the paragraph-bon appetit," Beanie explained.

"Well, I love reading anyway. I'd gain fifty pounds if I did that," Coby joked.

Everybody laughed accept for JoJo. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. With fifteen minutes of lunch time left, now was the perfect time to get a little song writing done.

JoJo gathered everyone's trash onto his tray and headed for the trash bins. He hummed a melody to himself on the way there.

 _You happen to be looking at me..._

 _Your crooked smile and sympathy..._

Snapping his fingers, JoJo didn't notice that Mr. Gristmel stopped short in front of him. JoJo accidentally walked right into him! His trays of leftovers and scraps hit the linoleum floor.

"Sorry," JoJo said. He bent down to pick up the mess.

"Mr. McDodd, I'm glad I caught you," Mr. Gristmel said. "How are the tutoring sessions going?"

"Fine, I guess," JoJo said, timidly. He was still on the floor gathering up the mess.

"They'd better be, because Tallulah's test is next Friday, and if she fails...well, you know." Mr. Gristmel gave a smug grin. He then threw his head back and started cackling like an evil villain in a scary movie. All he needed was lightning and scary music for effect.

JoJo gulped. There was no way he was about to admit to Mr. Gristmel that tutoring Tallulah wasn't going as well as he thought it would.

He got up and walked back to his table. When he sat down, his friends could already guess what was bothering him. They had seen the whole thing.

"Hey, JoJo! Don't worry. We've got your back," Adin said.

"Yeah," Beanie chimed in. "I've got plenty of Gummy Barb-Ba Loots."

JoJo gave a small smile. Those Gummy Barb-Ba Loots triggered an idea. "What are you guys doing this Saturday?" he asked, perking up a little.

"Nothing," Coby, Iggy, Beanie, and Adin all replied.

"Good, because I'm having a party!" JoJo said. He only gave his friends enough time to gasp in surprise before adding, "A _study_ party!"

The boys erupted in laughter. This time JoJo laughed too. He wasn't going to let Mr. Gristmel scare him. And with the help of his friends, JoJo was going to show Tallulah that spelling could be F-U-N!

* * *

Tallulah's house was on Mulberry Street, the other side of town. JoJo pounced up the front porch steps and rang the doorbell.

It was early Saturday morning, and JoJo and his friends had well-organized a day of spelling for Tallulah.

JoJo hoped the words would finally sink in. The test was this Friday-the weekend of the Mayor's ceremony-and JoJo needed some time get his song written without having to worry about Tallulah.

JoJo rang the doorbell again.

Iggy leand towards Adin's ear and whispered. "If she were just a few years older Adin?"

Adin blushed. "Shut up, man!" He gave Iggy a playful shove. Iggy fell chin-first into the middle of Coby's back.

"Ow!" Coby cried out.

Beanie almost choked on his tongue from laughing so hard at them. "You guys are losers," he said.

"Guys stop it!" JoJo hissed.

At that moment the door swung open. JoJo was surprised when Tallulah came outside. Her light, pink hair was done up in tight curls and a big, white bow secured her ponytail. She was wearing an unbearable amount of perfume. JoJo wondered what she'd gotten all dolled up for.

"Hi, JoJo!" Tallulah exclaimed. "I got your message last night." She glanced at the four boys behind JoJo. "Race you to City Hall?" she offered.

"Actually, Tallulah, we aren't going to City Hall to study today," JoJo said.

"We're not?" she said in a whimper.

"No, we're going on a feild trip," JoJo answered in the same fake enthusiastic voice he used on his little sisters. "Way more fun than boring ol' City Hall, right?"

Tallulah slumped. "But I wanna see Mr. Mayor..." she mumbled quietly to herself.

Coby noticed the disappointed look on Tallulah's face. He crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Tallulah, I think you'll really enjoy this." he promised.

"Can we go to City Hall after the feild trip," Tallulah asked.

JoJo scrunched up his nose. Why was Tallulah suddenly so keen on going to City Hall? Before she seem to dread going there and being around the Mayor. Whatever the reason was, it gave JoJo an idea. He had to bribe her.

"Please, JoJo? Can we go?" Tallulah begged. She was practically on her knees.

"Maybe," JoJo answered. An evil smile spread across JoJo's face. He rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist about to perform an experiment. "But you have to promise to get a lot of spelling done today."

Tallulah leaped up and down on her feet. "Goody!" she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**BEFORE YOU READ: Okay guys! So I went back and added an extra section on Chapter Five.**

 **You might want to go back and read that before reading this chapter if you haven't already.**

 **Sorry if this may have caused any confusion, :/**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who.**

* * *

Adin held his tutoring session at the neighborhood whosketball park. Whoville was having unusually warm weather for a mid January day. Adin thought it was the perfect weather to shoot a few hoops...with some spelling of course!

"Okay, Tallulah," Adin began while dribling a whosketball. "We're going to play a good old-fashioned game of Horse using your spelling words."

Adin explained to Tallulah the rules of the game. She was to call out a letter for every goal she made. If she missed, she had to spell the word out in it's entirety.

"You can do it, Tallulah!" Coby cheered from the bleachers.

He then leaned toward JoJo's ear and whispered, "There's no way she can do it. She's not built for this court."

"Exactly," JoJo replied.

JoJo thought Adin's method of helping Tallulah was perfect!

Tallulah definitely wasn't tall enough to make a goal even by standing at the foul line.

So she'd have a lot of spelling to do.

"This is how she'll learn," JoJo explained.

"How to play whosketball?" Iggy asked.

"No!" JoJo snapped. "How to spell her spelling words."

Tallulah awkwardly dribbled the ball for a few minutes. She tossed it up into the air as high as she could. It barely tapped the rim of the goal.

Tallulah looked discouraged. JoJo felt the way she looked only more annoyed.

"'Adore'," Adin prompted.

"A-d-o-o-r?" Tallulah said.

"Wrong!" JoJo barked. He stormed down the bleachers and made his way over to Tallulah. Iggy, Beanie and Coby followed after him.

"Spell it the way we practiced a million times last week!" JoJo ordered. He was seething.

"A-d-o-o-r-e?" Tallulah tried again.

JoJo threw his hand over his forehead in frustration. That was one of the easier words.

Adin shrugged and said, "Sounds right to me."

Tallulah forcefully thrust the ball into the ground in retaliation. The ball bounced up from the pavement and smacked her right in the nose.

"Ow! My nose," Tallulah wailed. She bubbled up in tears. "I don't want to play this anymore! I want to go to City Hall."

"You promised me that you'd do some spelling," JoJo reminded her.

Tallulah groaned and stamped her feet. "Fine! But I can't learn this way," she argued, shoving the ball into Adin.

"Aw, man!" Adin broke in. "I was going to show you how to spin the ball on your pretty little finger."

* * *

"Can we go back to City Hall and have a snack instead?" Tallulah asked.

This time JoJo, Tallulah, Coby, Iggy, and Adin were sitting on the picnic table in Beanie's backyard. They were waiting for Beanie to come out with alphabet crackers and whomato soup. It was a part of his study method. JoJo was anxious to have Tallulah fed. It was the only way to get her to shut her mouth for a few minutes.

"Would you shut-" JoJo paused and reconsidered his phrasing. She was like all ninty-six of his sisters in one body. "Would you stop asking me that. For the last time we're going to go when you spell the words right."

Beanie finally came outside with the box of alphabet crackers and soup. He was wearing a chef's hat and apron. JoJo thought he looked just like the guy on the can good only stupider.

"Bon appetit, Tallulah!" he exclaimed.

Tallulah puckered her mouth as Beanie sat the bowl of soup in front of her. She reached for the box of crackers but Beanie waved her hands away.

"These aren't for eating...yet," Beanie explained. "I want you spell your words with them. If you spell the words right, then eat up! But if you spell them wrong, I get to eat."

"This might actually work, Beanie," Iggy said to JoJo.

JoJo chuckled. "Too bad we can't do this with ice cream," he joked, giving Iggy a nudge.

"Okay, Tallulah! Spell 'fervour,'" Beanie said.

Tallulah gathered a handful of the crackers she needed to spell the word. She dragged the letters F-E-R-V-O-R toward her with her index finger. Beanie winced.

"No. But you were pretty close," Beanie said. He tilted his head back and pointed to his mouth.

Tallulah huffed and bitterly placed the seven crackers on Beanie's tongue.

She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. "I'll never get to go City Hall," she whimpered.

JoJo folded his arms around his chest. Tallulah was definitely trying. How could he say no to a crying face?

"I know!" Iggy blurted out. "She can write the words down on her thigh and look off it when she takes the test."

"You mean cheat?" Coby clarified.

Iggy shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said.

By then, Tallulah's tears spilled over and drowned her long eyelashes. "Great. I'm so stupid, you're friends have given up on me," she said to JoJo sniffling.

JoJo glared at Iggy. So much for being a good role model.

"Not just yet," Coby spoke up. "We still haven't tried my study method."

JoJo turned to Coby. "And what's that?" he prompted.

"I'll tell you. But first, let's reward Tallulah for at least attempting to spell the words." Coby said.

JoJo gave an exaggerated sigh. He then held out his hand toward Tallulah. "Come on, let's go to City Hall."

Tallulah perked up. A smile grew wide on her face. She gladly took JoJo's hand and cried, "Goody!"

"Just to let you know, the Mayor will be there," JoJo warned.

But Tallulah was too focused on fluffing up her hair to heed JoJo's warning.

* * *

 **Next: Tallulah reunites with "Mr. Mayor!" I'm so excited. Let me know in the reviews if you're excited too, XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, guys. Between work and college, I rarely have time to write anymore, :(**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter despite it's short legnth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

Tallulah led the way to City Hall while the others trudged behind her. She raced up the steps to the entrance, thudding tread by tread until she reached the landing.

"I win! I win! I win!" Tallulah cried. She hopped up and down delighted and pleased with herself.

"Will you be quiet and calm down," JoJo grunted when he'd finally caught up.

"Jealous," Tallulah taunted.

JoJo glared. City Hall was the last place JoJo wanted to be on a Saturday afternoon. This was valuable time that could have be spent on writing his song.

"Here you go, Tallulah." Coby rummaged his backpack and pulled out a marble composition book.

"For _me_?" Tallulah said.

"For you to practice your spelling words," Coby corrected her.

Tallulah took the composition book and frowned.

"That's it?" Iggy said. "Lame! I still think she should take my suggestion."

"I'm going to have to go with Iggy on this one," Adin said. "Writing the words over and over is exhausting and doesn't seem to be working for Tallulah."

"And it hurts my hand," Tallulah added.

Coby stifled a giggle at JoJo who was rolling his eyes. "I don't particularly want you to write the words over and over," he explained. "I want you to use the words in sentences. You can write about whatever you want just as long as you use your spelling words."

"Oh, anything I want?" Tallulah said, perking up a little.

Coby shrugged. "Sure. You can start your journal during your next session with JoJo," he said.

"Thank you so much!" Tallulah squealed.

Adin, Iggy, Beanie, and Coby headed down the steps.

"If you need anymore help, or Gummy Barb-Ba Loots, just hit us up!" Beanie called over his shoulder.

JoJo waved goodbye to his friends. He then turned to Tallulah and asked in an annoyed voice, "So why are we here again?"

"Oh. Um..." Tallulah looked flustered. She swung a leg over the other and played with her bracelets nervously. "I...I just...I'm not ready to go back to Stacey's house just yet that's all. Is Mr. Mayor in his office?"

"You don't have to fear him," JoJo assured. "He's just a Who...only weirder...and gassier." He fanned his nose to demonstrate.

Tallulah gave an open smile. "And he's on the twenty who-dollar bill," she added.

Suddenly the town clock chimed, cutting her off. It was four-thirty. JoJo couldn't believe how late it had gotten. He let out a long disappointed sigh.

"Come on," he said lowly. "Let's go in."

* * *

Ned pushed open the weighty oak door to his office.

"Mr. Mayor!" Tallulah cried. She leaped off the couch and ran straight for Ned, giving him a great, big hug.

JoJo let out a loud groan.

"Hello, Tallulah!" Ned said, kneeling down to accept the hug. "It's so great to see you again."

"See? He's not scary at all," JoJo told Tallulah lightheartedly.

Suddenly Ned pulled away from Tallulah. The strong scent of her Love Spell perfume was too much for his allergies. He blew snot everywhere!

"Eww!" Tallulah dry-heaved. She shook the slimy droplets off her fur. "Maybe not scary! Germy is the word."

"I'm so sorry!" Ned cried, sniffling. He was so embarrassed. He glanced at JoJo who chewed his lower lip to weaken the grin forming on his face.

"My allergies are terrible this time of year," Ned explained shamefully.

Tallulah hugged Ned again as if to say, "I'm not mad."

"Okay, Tallulah! It's five-til? Can we go now?" JoJo asked, breaking up the hug.

"Already?" Tallulah exclaimed. Ned saw her face fall into a frown. She obviously wanted to spend more time with him. He couldn't help but feel flattered.

"How about I take Tallulah to her to house that way you can get home before dark," Ned offered.

Tallulah smile returned. She perked up on her toes.

"You don't have to do that, Dad," JoJo said. "She's my responsibility."

"Oh, I don't mind." Ned replied. "Even up-and-coming mayors need a break sometimes. And besides," he then placed a hand on Tallulah's shoulder. "Tallulah is my friend."

Tallulah looked away bashfully.

"Well, if you really want to, go for it" JoJo shrugged. "I'll see you at home."

JoJo started for the door before Ned stopped him.

"Hey JoJo! Before you go, did I show you my picture on the big twenty yet?" Ned asked.

JoJo gave a small eyeroll. "Only a million times already," he said.

Ned laughed at himself and told JoJo, "Okay, I'll see you at home." He turned to Tallulah, reaching for her hand. "Come on, sweetie. I brought my bike today."

Tallulah's hand trembled in Ned's. She must have still felt nervous about being around him. Ned lead Tallulah half-way down the hall before she stopped abruptly.

"Wait!" she interjected. "I um...I forgot something. Wait right here."

Ned smiled, patiently. Tallulah hurried back to the office and returned a few minutes later with her new composition book tucked under her arm.

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready!"

* * *

 **Up next: the bike ride home!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I was really nervous when writing this chapter because I wanted it to be extra perfect. So I turned some music on to calm my nerves and this song by The Spinners called Could It Be I'm Falling In Love starts to play. It re-inspired me to keep going rather than start over.** **I hope it turned out okay and you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters involved in this story...as well as Could It Be I'm Falling In Love by The Spinners.**

* * *

The sun was setting, leaving behind a scarlet halo of light on the tall, arched buildings that made up most of Whoville. It was getting colder and colder. Ned had to get Tallulah home before town curfew. In Whoville, riding a bike after dark was illegal—a law Ned had enforced himself due to several past mishaps on his part.

"Hop on!" Ned called on his unicycle. He pedaled over to the front of City Hall where Tallulah was waiting for him.

Tallulah raced right over to Ned. She stared at the unicycle, her head tilting, and frowned. "Um…" she said unsure.

Unfortunately, the unicycle only had one saddle and Ned took over all of it; his bottom was overlapping. Ned hadn't used the unicycle since college. He had gained a lot of weight since then.

"If you hold on to me," Ned told her. "I promise to go slow."

"Hold on to _you_?" Tallulah gazed at Ned for a long time. She seemed to be daydreaming about something. She had a very relaxed look on her face.

Ned waved a hand over her face. "Tallulah?"

Tallulah about jumped a mile. "Huh? Oh yeah," she said, blinking away the fantasy she must have been having.

Tallulah climbed on Ned's back and fastened her arms around his waist. When she seemed comfortable, Ned looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you feel secure?" he asked.

" _Secure?_ " Tallulah repeated. She sounded utterly confused.

Ned chuckled. "Secure is spelled s-e-c-u-r-e. It means that you feel safe with someone," he explained

"Oh! I do! I do!" Tallulah assured him cheerfully. "I feel super-duper secure with you!"

"Okay then," Ned said lightheartedly. "Let's get you home." And he pedaled away.

* * *

Tallulah's was singing 'Could It Be I'm Falling In Love,' off-key. The crisp, cold wind roaring in and out of Ned's ears was already deafening enough, but he pretended to enjoy it. He was in a good mood and nothing could spoil it.

"Since I met, you, I've begun to feel so strange…" Tallulah belted out.

Even though it was getting darker and darker out, Ned was still gleaming from the accomplishment of being pictured on the big twenty who-dollar bill. He still couldn't believe it that every who in Whoville loved his portrait…every who except VonFrood.

Ned thought about what the hateful-hearted chairman said about him again. He couldn't exactly remember the structure and wording, but the sting from the comment was all too memorable.

What was it that he said again? Ned wondered to himself.

"And darling you'll always be the only one for me. Heaven made you specially!" Tallulah sang on.

Ned swallowed. He'd got a quick glance of his reflection in a puddle of water on the sidewalk. Suddenly, Ned couldn't stand to look at himself. Why did he have to let what VonFrood said get to him? The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he felt. Who's were going to see his face on the big twenty and laugh hysterically at how terrible he looked. His picture would be mocked for generations. His thinning, graying hair. The folds under his chin. The dark circles under his eyes.

Ned pedaled faster down the road to Mulberry Street. He tried to soothe the bad thinks with all the good things Sally had said about him but he couldn't remember what she said more or less how much better she had made him feel. All he could hear in his head was VonFrood and the council members laughing at his portrait.

"I used to sing fa fa fa…but right now I feel so good, I sing la la la la…" Tallulah kept singing. Her voice was starting to sound tired. Her sleepy head fell against the center of Ned's back. The bumpy pavement made her sound like a skipping record. "Once you get me up won't let me down…just let this feeling carry me on…"

Suddenly VonFrood's comment hit Ned even harder the second time. Something about buying weight loss supplements for his fat load.

 _'It's a suggestion.'_ Ned heard VonFrood say in his mind.

Ned was fuming. "I do not have a fat load!" he mumbled.

Tallulah leaned against him, tightening her hold around his waist. Ned was pedaling erratically.

"Slow down, Mr. Mayor!" Tallulah cried.

"Huh!" he gasped.

Ned shot out of his thinks, swerving to slow down. The wind tore Tallulah's arms free from grip. The force from the tire breaking, threw her off the unicycle. She rolled all the way down a gaping ditch, landing in a pile of twigs and branches.

"Oh my!" Ned cried. He leaped off the seat of the unicycle and threw it down. He spread his arms out to maintain his balance as he rushed down the short, steep hill. When he got to Tallulah, he reached for her hand.

"Tallulah! Are you okay?" Ned asked.

Tears were spilling out of Tallulah's emerald green eyes. To Ned, they looked like a forest after good rain. "My…my elbow!" Tallulah wailed.

Ned felt so ashamed. Tallulah had gotten a small cut on her elbow from the fall. Luckily, he brought his suitcase with him.

"Come on," Ned said. He led Tallulah safely out of the ditch and searched his suitcase for supplies to treat her cut.

"Hold still," Ned gently ordered. He crouched down to Tallulah's level and splashed small amounts of water from his water bottle onto the cut. He then dabbed it dry with a handkerchief and sealed a bandage over it.

Tallulah's sobbing shortened to hiccups. Ned stared at her sobbing face. It always pained him to see a child cry—especially due to his cause. Tallulah was like a daughter to him and he'd hurt her!

Ned threw his arms around Tallulah's neck and held her head against his shoulder.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he told her. "If you want, we can walk the rest of the way."

Tallulah swept an arm over her tears to dry them. "No, let's ride."

"Are you sure?" Ned asked, climbing to his feet.

Tallulah gave a weak smile. "I feel secure with you," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Guys, I'm so sorry that it's been taking me two to four days to upload these chapters. I've been so busy trying to find time to write in between college and work. I just want to stay home in my Grinch pajamas and write fan fics all day, :/**

 **I hope I didn't loose any readers. It's hard for me to tell sometimes. You guys have got to "make some noise." Let me know you're still here in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

At last Ned and Tallulah had made it to Tallulah's house. Tallulah held Ned's hand as he strolled the unicycle along side. Ned kept his suitcase tucked under his arm just in case of another accident.

"I'll wait for you to get inside," Ned said.

Before her foot reached the front porch steps, Tallulah slowly turned on her heels to get one last look at the Mayor. Her lips pouted and her breathing became heavy. She looked very unhappy about having to go home.

"Can't I just stay with you forever and ever and ever?" she asked, practically begging.

Ned chuckled. He placed a palm on her shoulder. "Won't you miss your family?" he asked.

"Maybe Mommy," Tallulah answered. But I certainly won't miss Stacey. He's my step-dad. I hate his guts. It's always rules rules rules with him."

"Tallulah, I'm sure your step-father loves you very much," Ned said encouragingly. "He probably doesn't mean to be a stick in the mud. I'm sure he just wants you to be safe."

Tallulah folded her arms and huffed. She didn't seem too convinced.

"Just try to be nice. Some day you might need his comfort," Ned said.

"Okay," Tallulah said through a long sigh. "But on one condition."

"And what might that be?" Ned raised an eyebrow.

"Can I give you a big, warm hug?" Tallulah flared her arms out.

"Of course!" Ned replied. He crouched down and let Tallulah seal her arms around his body.

She held on to him for quite a while until Ned finally had to break free. It was getting later.

"You'd better go," Ned said.

Tallulah started up the steps with Ned looking after her. Suddenly the screen door swung open. Mr. Gristmel barged outside, aiming a furious glare at Tallulah.

"There you are! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mr. Gristmel barked.

"No," Tallulah replied. "But it's okay. Mr. Mayor walked me home."

Mr. Gristmel glanced at Ned and then mumbled, "Isn't that like JoJo to push his responsibilities off on other whos."

Ned heard the snarky remark about his son and he didn't appreciate it one bit. "Excuse me," he spoke up. "But it isn't JoJo's responsibility to make sure that your little girl gets home before dark."

"Just like it's not my responsibility to make sure that your little boy gets a good night's sleep," Mr. Gristmel fired back.

Ned was taken aback. "What are you talking about? JoJo gets plenty of sleep. His bedtime is 9:45," he noted with pride.

"Well, I'm not convinced. Just like I'm not convinced that Tallulah will pass her spelling test," Mr. Gristmel said, firmly folding his arms around his chest.

"JoJo is working very hard to help Tallulah," Ned replied. "I'm proud of his volunteerism."

Mr. Gristmel raised an eyebrow. "Volunteerism? JoJo didn't volunteer out to help Tallulah out of the kindness of his heart."

Mr. Gristmel explained JoJo's frequent sleeping in class. He told Ned about their deal that Tallulah pass her test otherwise JoJo face detention. Ned felt so foolish. He couldn't believe JoJo lied to him. He'd spent the past few days believing that JoJo wanted to help others because it was the mayoral thing to do; because he wanted to impress his dad.

"Get inside right now, Tallulah!" Mr. Gristmel ordered.

Before she left, Tallulah bared Ned a goodbye by flinging her arms around his wide waste as usual. Ned abscently returned the gesture as he thought of an appropriate punishment for JoJo's dishonesty.

* * *

JoJo sat down next to Sally on the couch. She was busy clipping coupons, sorting and separating them in sandwich bags.

"Hey, sweetheart," Sally said not bothering to look up from her scissors. "Your father just walked in. He wants to talk to you."

JoJo cringed. His dad usually only wanted to talk about two things: being mayor, and anything related to JoJo's future as mayor. He was probably going to gush about JoJo's "volunteerism" again.

Sally finally looked up just in time to see JoJo's pleading expression. "You might get inspired," she said. She knew about JoJo's surprise song for Ned's ceremony.

JoJo's face lit up. Tommorow was Sunday. He could spend the whole day in the observatory writing his dad's song.

JoJo hurried down the hall. He knocked on his dad's study. Ned answered after the first knock. He didn't look happy at all. JoJo swallowed. Something told him that this wasn't going to be another lame mayor-related talk.

"Hey, Dad!" JoJo said gently. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me."

"Come in," Ned said.

"Am I in trouble?" JoJo dared to ask.

Ned didn't answer. He grabbed JoJo's wrist and dragged him inside. JoJo sat down in front of Ned's desk. He kept his head low as Ned took his seat.

"JoJo, we have a serious problem," Ned began. "What time is your curfew?"

"9:45," JoJo answered. It came out sounding more like a question.

"Okay. Now tell me, why is it that you've been sleeping in class?" Ned asked.

JoJo stiffened. He couldn't tell Ned about the surprise. That would spoil everything. "I...I um..." he stuttered.

Ned sighed. "You've been lying to me this entire time. About volunteering, about detention, about sneaking out of the house after curfew. What's really going on with you JoJo?"

JoJo remained silent. He bit his tongue as hard as he could to keep from slipping out the truth, but he was terrible at keeping secrets.

"You're grounded for lying to me," Ned said firmly. "No more trips to the observatory for a while."

"But Dad!" JoJo protested, nearly on the edge of the chair. "I need to go to the observatory. Please! It was just one little lie."

Ned folded his arms and looked away, glumly. "Get ready for bed," he ordered.

"Dad?" JoJo begged.

"You have until the count of three," Ned snapped.

JoJo slid out of his chair and headed for the door. He couldn't believe how unfair his dad was being. If only he knew the motive JoJo had behind his dishonesty. None of it mattered anymore. The ceremony was this Friday and without his observatory, JoJo had no inspiration or time to finish his song.

Suddenly JoJo turned on his heels. He looked over his shoulder at Ned bitterly and cried "You always ruin everything!"

Ned looked stung. "Tallulah had better pass her spelling test," he warned.

JoJo gave an exaggerated groan and then slammed the door as hard as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

Tallulah's last study session had finally come.

JoJo was very glad. However, he was also very nervous. Tallulah would be taking her spelling test the next day. JoJo wasn't so sure what to expect. He'd spent two weeks reviewing over spelling words over and over with her. Surely the words should have sank in by now. Coby's journaling idea was all JoJo had left. He just hoped it would work.

"Stacey says that if I do well on the test, I came come to Mr. Mayor's ceremony." Tallulah said to JoJo.

They were standing on the balcony, looking over busy downtown Whoville.

"Great," JoJo replied lowly.

JoJo didn't want to talk about his dad or the ceremony. He'd given up on his song and if he had a choice, he would stay home that night.

"Did you bring your journal?" JoJo asked, leaning against the rale of the balcony.

"Yeah," Tallulah replied. She sounded unusually chipper.

They headed back into the Mayor's office and sprawled out on the plush carpeted floor. Tallulah unzipped her backpack and slid the composition book right out.

"I wrote a love letter using the words. I spent a lot of time working on it. I wanted it to be perfect. It's for someone that makes me feel secure," she explained.

JoJo flipped to the first page of the book. Everything was written down in loud, pink gel ink. There were doodlings of hearts and even some containing the message: 'Tallulah Luvs Mr. M 4-Evur!'

"Whose's Mr. M?" JoJo asked curiously.

Tallulah blushed. "My soon-to-be husband." She swiveled her head around and whispered. "I'm going to purpose to him with it and put our love to the test."

JoJo didn't respond. Mr. M. was probably Tallulah's little imaginary fwiend. She was always daydreaming. Although the illustrations of the character looked vaguely familiar: goofy smile, odd tie, wide waist, huge butt...if JoJo didn't know any better he'd say Mr. M was...Nah!

JoJo swiveled his head, like a puppy trying to shake off water after a bath. "Let's just go over your journal," he said.

JoJo flipped through page after page of countless drawings of stick-figure Tallulahs holding hands with whom he assumed to be the mysterious "Mr. M." Finally, his thumb stopped on a paragraph holding the eleven spelling words, underlined.

"That's it!" Tallulah said, excitedly pointing right at the page.

JoJo sat up and read through the love poem. He was expecting the typical "roses are red, violets are blue," but got something completely different. He couldn't believe what he was reading!

 _Marry Me_

 _By: Tallulah Truffles_

 _I loose my grip when you are near._

 _Your words so_ _sweet_ _and so_ _endear_ _._

 _I've never felt this way before._

 _Your perfect smile, I can't help but_ _adore_ _._

 _Your_ _gentleness_ _and_ _compassion_ _._

 _Whoville without you is hard to imagine._

 _Your passion for_ _faith_ _, hope and_ _charity_ _._

 _I really_ _desire_ _your decision to marry me..._

JoJo was wide-eyed. He looked at the poem and then at Tallulah and then at the poem again.

"Tallulah! This is beautiful," he said."Sappy, but beautiful. Did you really write this?"

"I did! I did write it," Tallulah insisted. "I love writing poems and who-haiku when I don't have to worry about spelling everything right."

JoJo thought about how much time he'd spent writing his song for his dad. Why did writing come so easily for Tallulah, and not for him?

"How do you do it? How did you put it all together?" JoJo asked, practically pleading.

Tallulah took back the composition book and pressed it to her chest. "It comes from the heart," she said. "I just thought of all the things I like about Mr. May...I mean Mr. M, and then I wrote it down. In Old Wholish."

"All the things, I like," JoJo repeated to himself. JoJo liked so many things about his dad, but the past few days he seemed to only focus on the negative things about Ned, like his obsession with punctuality and most recently, the fight they had had.

At that moment Ned burst through the door. He was biting the tips of his fingers and mumbling frantically.

"Where is it!? Where oh, where?" Ned shuffled around, looking confused and helpless.

Tallulah and JoJo exchanged looks. Tallulah's test was tommorow and Ned's goofy shenanigans were cutting into her studying time.

Ned rushed over to his desks rummaging around in his drawers for something. He then pulled out his suitcase and started flinging everything out, over his shoulders: a scale, an old newspaper, his coffee mug, a rubber ducky, and his favorite underpants that blanketed JoJo's head.

Tallulah beat the floor with her fist; she was giggling so hard.

JoJo tore the underwear from off his head. He was seething. "Dad! What the speck!?"

"Alright, JoJo!" Ned spun around. "Give it back!"

JoJo's heart quickened. "What are you talking about?"

Ned charged over to JoJo, his fists on his hips. "Give me back my bill!"

* * *

Ned dragged JoJo out on the balcony. He had an idea or two about the whereabouts of his bill. JoJo had taken it in retaliation for being grounded from the observatory! It was what Dr. Larue called a "hypothetical theory."

"I didn't take your bill, Dad!" JoJo was arguing.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth when you've been nothing but dishonest with me these past two weeks?" Ned pointed out.

JoJo's auburn eyes fell to his feet. "You should know I'm telling the truth because I love you and I know how important this is to you," JoJo said. His voice was trembling.

Ned folded his arms and sighed. He couldn't believe he'd just blamed his son for something so silly. The bill wasn't as important as his son's love. Ned knew JoJo had to be telling the truth this time. He pulled JoJo into a long hug.

"I'm so sorry I blamed you, JoJo," Ned said, quietly.

JoJo pulled away from his dad. "I really like your hugs, Dad."

Ned smiled weakly.

Suddenly, Tallulah's head popped from around the corner. Her face lit up.

"My turn! My turn!" she said leaping up and down. Tallulah took JoJo's place for another hug with Ned.

Ned tried his best to seem cheerful for Tallulah, but all he could think about was his bill being gone and just the day before the ceremony. How was he going to explain this to the council and all of Whoville!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who! or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

That evening, Ned stepped out of his office for a cup of water at the cooler in the hallway. JoJo and Tallulah had long since gone home. Mr. Gristmel came to pick Tallulah up while JoJo walked. The office was all Ned's again. Ned really needed this quiet time. He had to calm his nerves and clear his mind in order to retrace his steps.

If someone really stole the twenty who-dollar bill, it could be anywhere in Whoville by now! In a register at a retail store, in a piggy bank, in a smelly shoe!

Ned bit his lower lip in worry. Halfway down the hall, he heard Chairman VonFrood's throaty laughter. Ned stopped in his tracks to listen in on the conversation he was having with the other council members.

"The Mayor couldn't possibly look anymore boobish," VonFrood was saying. He took a sip of his water before adding, "His presence on Whoville currency is a blemish to everything our ancestors worked so hard to build."

Ned was saddened by the comment. He started to turn around and head back to his office when an idea hit his brain. VonFrood had nothing but hateful things to say about Ned's picture on the bill. Maybe he took it just to spite him.

Ned hurried over to VonFrood and faced him eye to eye. Everyone stopped talking. They drew in closer, prepared to see some kind of challenge between the two whos.

"There is nothing wrong with my portrait on the bill!" Ned said. He stood on the tips of his toes and puffed out his chest. VonFrood remained still and calm.

"You're a fool if you think you can intimidate me, Mr. Mayor," VonFrood scoffed. "Do you really think I'd want anything with your schloppy-face in my wallet?"

The council members howled and snorted in laughter. Ned's feet fell flat on the floor and his chest sank in, shamefully. He looked like a fool once again.

"I think I'd better get used to paying with a credit card," VonFrood said. He tossed the paper cup into the trash bin before walking off with the rest of the council members.

Ned hurried back to his office just in case, VonFrood had anything else smart to say. He slammed the door behind him and flounced in his chair. He was more frustrated than ever now. How was he going to tell the council that he'd lost the bill?

Finwick sat on Ned's desk, gazing at him. Ned stood up from his chair and walked to the middle of the room. "Okay Finwick," Ned said. "Pretend to be the council. How do you think this sounds?" Ned didn't wait on the fish to answer. He cleared his throat and began. "Listen my fellow council members, I just thought I'd suggest postponing the ceremony because…I lost…no wait…misplaced…the twenty who-dollar bill and…" Ned stopped himself right there and sighed.

There was no way he could tell the council that he'd lost the bill…unless he wanted to be buried six feet under by VonFrood personally.

Suddenly, the long quiet was disrupted by a sharp knock. Ms. Yelp walked right in.

"Hi, Ms. Yelp," Ned said, struggling to maintain his usual cheerful tone.

"Mr. Mayor, you have a phone call parked on line one. It's your wife," Ms. Yelp said. She headed out, leaving Ned to take care of his personal matters.

Ned's heart quickened. Sally was just the person he wanted to talk to. She always knew the right things to say. Even though the bill was still lost, Sally's voice was enough to console Ned at even the worsts of times.

Ned sat down at his desk and dialed one on the phone. "Hello, this is the Mayor," he said.

"Mr. Mayor!" the person on the other end exclaimed. Ned pulled the phone away from his ear. That did not sound like his wife. Sally would never address Ned as 'Mr. Mayor.'

Ned slowly placed the phone back over his ear. He knew that high-pitched, sing-songy voice all too well now. "Tallulah?"

"Hi, Mr. Mayor!" Tallulah squealed.

"Tallulah? What are you doing calling City Hall!?" Ned asked in shock.

"I wanted to talk to you," Tallulah replied. "Today was my last study session with JoJo and I was just wondering when will I get to see you again. Can I see you again?"

"Of course you can see me again," Ned said. "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"Wait!" Tallulah pleaded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Ned told her. He was running out of patience. He didn't have time for all this silly nonsense.

"Like love!?" Tallulah said dreamily.

"Sure," Ned replied. "Listen, Tallulah. I have mayor stuff I've got to do, so…"

"Wait!" Tallulah pleaded again. "Don't go! Please don't go!"

Ned sighed. He tried his best not to sound annoyed but right now all he could think about was finding his bill before the ceremony tomorrow. Ned sighed again, "What is it now, Tallulah?" he asked dryly.

"I…I have something to tell you," she began. "It's important. My mommy says that you should always say what you feel, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Okay, say it," Ned said. He truly sounded annoyed this time.

"I think you have the most handsome laugh ever," Tallulah went on. "I can't decide what I love most about you. I want to go swimming in you're ocean blue eyes even though I can't swim. One time my mommy took me to the water park and…"

Ned leaned on an elbow in frustration. He had no idea what Tallulah was talking about and completely tuned her out. His worried eyes looked over to the book shelf wishing the bill was still sitting there in its frame like before.

"Did you hear what I said," Tallulah was saying.

"Uh…no," Ned said quickly. "The reception was bad. What'd you say?"

"I said that I love you!" Tallulah shouted.

"You what!?" Ned sprung up from his seat. His eyes were as big as the moon. He slapped a hand over his mouth like he was about to be sick. Tallulah was in love with him? How? When? Ned slammed the phone down in horror. How could he have been so clueless?

He looked at the book shelf again. One things for sure, he knew exactly who had taken the bill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

JoJo lied in his hammock bed, head heavy with thinks. He wished he could be sitting on the observatory roof top that way he could make a wish on all of the stars. The view from his window would just have to do until he found out Tallulah's test score. He sighed into his pillow. He was still a little bitter about his dad grounding him, but it wasn't really Ned's fault. Ned was only reacting to what he thought was his son misbehaving.

JoJo flung the pillow off of his face and breathed out. He didn't like being angry at his though Ned grounded him, JoJo still wanted to finish the song. He had just twenty minutes but only good things to say about his dad.

JoJo reached for his notebook and pen on his desk and brought it to his lap.

 _(Oooh!)_

 _You are the one that soothes my pain_

 _(Yeah)_

 _You take the loneliness away_

 _Everytime you smile at me and say:_

 _"Even after stormy weather, the rest of the day will only get better..."_

 _You make my world shine bright._

 _Oh, won't you build me up again?_

 _I know we have our fights. But you're my dad and my best friend._

JoJo sat his pencil down for a moment. This wasn't as hard as he'd been making it. It wasn't hard at all.

* * *

Sally was trimming Ned's fur that evening. Even though he thought his picture looked who-rrendous on the bill, Ned at least wanted to look good in person. There was just one problem, he didn't feel good. The bill was still missing...or in the hands of a love-sick Tallulah.

"You've been awfully quiet this evening. I figured you'd be more excited," Sally pointed out as she snipped away at Ned's dead ends.

Ned shuffled his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just not feeling well," Ned said through a sigh.

"Is there something you want to talk about it?" Sally offered.

Ned sighed again. He told his wife all about Tallulah's phone call and the bill being missing.

Sally chuckled lightheartedly. "Aww, she has a crush on you. How adorable!"

"It isn't in the least bit adorable!" Ned snapped. "It puts me in a very awkward position. How did I not see it coming?"

"Because men don't see what's right in front of them," Sally mumbled sarcastically.

"That's not true," Ned said to her over his shoulder. "The doctor told me that I have twenty-twenty vision."

Sally shook her head. "I guess men don't get sarcasm either," she said.

"Sally, this is serious! I don't want to break her heart. She's only nine," Ned said.

"I know, baby." Sally wrapped her arms around Ned's shoulders. "But you have to be the grown up. Besides, how will you get your bill back if you aren't firm with her?"

Ned stood up, shaking off the stray hairs from his vest. As he watched the royal blue strands of hair settle on the plush, white carpet, an idea formed in his brain.

"Okay, Sally!" Ned exclaimed. "I need to practice what to say to Tallulah, would you pretend to be her for me?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said and got down on her knees. "It's great to be young again," Sally said with a dull shrug.

Ned cleared his throat and tried to think of how to arrange his choice of words. As a mayor, Ned was very articulate, but right now, he couldn't find the right words to say. He was about to crush a little girl's dreams and there was no way around it.

"Um, Tallulah," Ned began as gently as he could. He started twiddling his fingers and his throat tightened.

"Yes," Sally played along. She batted her eyelashes and pretended to twirl an imaginary piece of hair around her index finger.

Ned cleared his throat again only making it tighten up more. "It's flattering that you like me, but I think we should just stay friends," he said.

Sally looked shocked. She slapped a hand over her chest to add effect. "Be we were going to get married!" She faked sniffling. "Don't do this to me! I nearly blinded myself putting mascara on for you!"

Ned looked to his feet, frowning. That was exactly what he didn't want to have to deal with. He'd already made Tallulah cry once before. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Enough," he said, annoyed.

Sally kissed Ned on the cheek. "Don't worry, honey. Tallulah will probably meet someone her own age at the ceremony tommorow night and completely forget about her crush on you."

Ned hoped Sally was right. He had to get his bill back!

* * *

 **Up next: It's party time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who! or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

Downtown Whoville had never looked so beautiful. Lights streamed the bare branches of the trees and illuminated the tabletops. Refreshments were being served by some of Whoville's finest chefs. Bright colored poseys in fancy painted pots sat in front of the closed shops. Banners of The Whoville Flag hang from every lamppost. There was even a Ferris wheel that gleamed with the starry sky.

The citizens drifted across the cobble stones and over to the stage where the Cloogan Farfoogans played a revamped version of the Whoville anthem.

Sally cupped her hands around Ned's face. "It's like a dream come true!" she exclaimed.

Ned scanned the crowd until he felt a rough poke on the elbow. Ned's heart practically shot out of his chest. It was only Erhmann.

"I'm ready to introduce you when you are," Erhmann said.

"J-just a few minutes, please," Ned said, breaking away from Sally.

He still had not found the bill or Tallulah for the matter. Where could she be?

* * *

JoJo was sitting alone at a long, skirted table. He abscently shoveled a scoop of chocolate ice cream and pastry into his mouth while his friends danced to the Truffula Shuffula song by folk band, The Loraxis.

JoJo was due to perform his song next. The scoop of ice cream sat like a huge stone in JoJo's stomach. He couldn't do it. He couldn't get on stage and sing. What if his voice cracked? What if he tripped on stage? His dad would be so ashamed.

Coby, Iggy, Beanie, and Adin sauntered over to JoJo's table, cutting through the crowd of whos that cheered and applauded the band.

JoJo heard Beanie breathe "emo" into Iggy's ear.

"Hey, guys," JoJo said. He pinched off a piece of pastry and flung it at Beanie for revenge. The sticky icing landed right on his cheek.

"Hey!" Beanie barked.

Iggy suaved his finger over Beanie's cheekbone and popped the sticky substance right into his mouth. "Mmm! Whoberry," he said.

"Why didn't you come and dance with us, JoJo?" Coby asked.

"It's nothing personal," JoJo said. "I just...I don't think I'll be able to perform for my dad tonight. I wrote the song in under twenty minutes and I couldn't bring any of my instruments because I'm still grounded from the observatory."

The boys exchanged worried looks. JoJo sighed and slumped deep into his chair. "What if my dad hates the song?" JoJo asked.

"He won't hate it," Beanie assured.

"And you won't know until you get up there and sing it," Coby replied.

"Yeah," Adin agreed. "And just imagine how popular you'll be with the chicks!" Adin practically jumped out of his fur just thinking about it. "Can I be your back up dancer, JoJo?" he asked enthusiastically.

JoJo rolled his eyes. "No."

He cut through the crowd and headed toward the stage. JoJo cautiously climbed the steps one by one. He gazed at the crowd of whos in search for his dad. Ned was enjoying a large, sickening peice of pie with some old friends. He wasn't paying any attention to the stage which meant that JoJo still had time to change his mind and make a hasty run for it.

"May I help you, JoJo?" Mr. Farfoogan asked. He and the Cloogan FarFoogan's were in the middle of a much slower, quieter song.

JoJo clutched Mr. FarFoogans arm and levered him down to JoJo's level. "I want to sing a song for my dad, but I need you to play along with me. Will you?"

Mr. Farfoogan happily agreed. He faced the microphone and gave it a tap. The loud feedback alerted everyone.

"Ladies and gentlewhos," Mr. Farfoogan announced to the crowd. "Please welcome JoJo McDodd performing a special song in dedication to our wonderful Mayor."

The audience applauded and cheered. Ned grabbed a seat in the front row to get a closer look. He had never looked so excited.

The spotlight cast a halo over JoJo's shiny, black hair. He looked like a rock star but felt like rock bottom. JoJo took the microphone from Mr. FarFoogan and swallowed.

"Break a leg," Mr. Farfoogan said with a wink. He took his place by a giant upright guitar and waited for JoJo's que.

The audience had now quieted down and all JoJo could hear was his heart beating rapidly in his ears. JoJo took small, deep breaths.

"Whenever you're ready, JoJo," Mr. FarFoogan whispered.

JoJo stepped toward the middle of the stage. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to sing the chorus:

"Oooh!

You are the one that soothes my pain.

Yeah.

You take the loneliness away..."

An instrumental slowly mixed in JoJo's singing. He opened his eyes and gazed at his dad in the audience. JoJo couldn't believe it! Ned's blue, eyes were had tears in them. JoJo smiled. He felt a sense of calamity rest over his shoulders like a warm blanket.

"You make my world shine bright.

Oh, won't you build me up again?

I know we have our fights. But you're my dad and my best friend."

The audience went crazy with applause. A few roses were thrown onto the stage from pretty girls. JoJo saw Adin nudge a cute girl with curly, purple hair on the elbow and whisper, "I'm a good friend of his."

Ned stood up, proud. He ran on stage and threw his arms around JoJo. "That was so good!" he exclaimed.

JoJo stiffened modestly. He had done it! He was so happy he could have combust.

Ned took JoJo's hand and lead him off the stage. They trailed over to the refreshments table for some Beezlenut punch.

"Listen Dad," JoJo began uneasily. "I'm really sorry I've been so dishonest these past few days. For sneaking out. For sleeping in class. And especially for lying about volunteering." JoJo sighed. He slowly sipped his punch. "I just wanted to write you the best song ever."

Ned smiled. "I'm sorry too. I over reacted the other day. One lie doesn't make you a lier," he said with a nod, before adding "But don't keep doing it!"

JoJo sat his drink down and hugged his dad again. He couldn't believe how much his dad loved the song. JoJo was looking forward to writing more songs in the future. Maybe his next song would be about how awesome this day was!

* * *

 **The party isn't over yet! Ned still has to set things straight with Tallulah.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is the last chapter. I had so much fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. You may want to grab some tissues for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Horton Hears a Who! or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

The night was growing colder and colder as the wind came in. Ned scouted away from the busy crowd of whos. They were all gushing and chattering about JoJo's song.

It was almost time for the council to present the new twenty who-dollar bill to the citizens, but Ned still had yet to find it. He thought about telling the council members the truth about the bill being missing. But how would the citizens feel about the short notice?

Ned drifted through the crowd, his head hung low. He was fourth in line at the ferris wheel. The ride operator escorted him in a gondola. Ned slid in and bumped into someone's elbow.

"Oh! Please excuse me," Ned said politely. He faced the victim of his clumsiness.

Tallulah looked up from her notebook. Her eyes smiled with her when she saw it was Ned. "Mr. Mayor!"

A wave of fear rushed through Ned's body. He immediately dove to the other seat across from her. Unfortunately, their knees touched. Obviously Tallulah hadn't found someone her own age because she was a giggling mess.

The gondola slowly rose off the ground. Ned wasn't sure what to say, so Tallulah spoke first. She gazed dreamily at Ned and said, "Guess what!"

"What?" Ned said with a frown.

"Mommy said that you held me when I was a baby and kissed me. It was at a banquet. How romantic is that? You were my first kiss!"

Ned's sucked his lower lip in, tightly. He released his lip when Tallulah started talking again.

"I have a surprise for you," Tallulah said, enthusiastically. She then reached into the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out a lip gloss ring. She placed it in the palm of Ned's hand. "I know that the man is supposed to do this, but I know how shy you are. Will you marry me?" she asked. Her voice squeaked.

Ned sighed. He remembered what Sally told him earlier. He had to be a grown-up.

Ned reached over and placed a gentle hand on Tallulah's shoulder. "Tallulah, it's flattering that you like me, but why? Why would you like me?" Ned felt his whole body heat up inside. "I'm out of shape; I have a huge hiney that knocks everything over."

Tallulah giggled as Ned went on bashing himself.

"I have terrible allergies-by the way, thank you for toning down the perfume," Ned let out another sigh. He sounded so ashamed and defeated. "And I'm overall unattractive."

"I like you because I you're kind and you make me laugh," Tallulah confessed. "By the way, I would have never noticed that other stuff about you until _you_ pointed it out to me. I think you're very handsome."

Ned thought about what she'd said. It was what Sally tried to tell him before. It was what JoJo sang about. Ned was so busy focusing on his insecurities, but everyone else was focusing on how beautiful he was on the inside and out.

"I want you to look at this," Tallulah said. She slid her composition book out of her backpack and flipped to the right page.

Ned took the composition. It trembled in his hands so he sat in down on his lap. He read every word.

"Um...Tallulah," Ned said, still gazing at the poem. The ferris wheel was at it's highest now. "I think it's time we finally talk about this."

"Our relationship?" Tallulah asked.

Ned shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. He was tired from his nerves that had been running rapid.

"Listen," he began. "As I told you before, I am very flattered that you like me. You're a smart, sweet girl with a very big heart, but there's no way we could ever get married."

Tallulah's face fell. "What do you mean?" Her sing-songy voice turned into a sad ballad. The ferris wheel was coming back down to speck.

"I'm much older than you are and...well, there's someone else," Ned explained. "It just wouldn't work out. I'm sorry."

Ned looked away just in case Tallulah was crying. To his surprise, he looked back and she hadn't shed a single tear. Her mouth was just a firm line.

The Ferris wheel settled to the ground and stopped. Ned and Tallulah waited to be escorted out.

"Tallulah," Ned spoke up. "Even though we can't get married, won't you continue to be my friend?"

Tallulah looked up at him, murky eyed. "Yeah, of course," she replied lowly.

"Good," Ned breathed out. He felt so relieved. Tallulah was understanding and handled it better than he'd thought she would.

The ferris wheel had finally come to a complete stop. The ride operater escorted the two out of the gondola.

Tallulah faced Ned one last time that night-to give him back the framed twenty who-dollar bill. Ned grimly watched as she disappeared into the crowd. There was no hug goodbye this time.

* * *

JoJo slammed his locker door shut Monday afternoon at school.

"A-hem!"

JoJo whipped his head around. It was Mr. Gristmel. What did he want this time? Another week with Tallulah? JoJo held his breath.

"I came to report some good news," Mr. Gristmel paused, giving JoJo's racing heart extra time to catch up. "Tallulah passed her spelling test!"

"Oh my Seuss! Observatory here I come!" JoJo cried. He then saw the firm look on Mr. Gristmel's face and settled himself down. "When should we start our next study session?" he asked.

Mr. Gristmel held up his hand as if to say, "Wait a minute and let me continue."

"I will be taking over tutoring Tallulah from now on," he explained.

JoJo felt stung. He had worked so hard to help Tallulah. He thought he had made a difference in her life. "Did she not score high enough?" he asked, his voice demanding an explanation.

"She passed with an A-," Mr. Gristmel replied. "It's nothing you've done wrong, JoJo, it's just...between you and me,Tallulah's had her heartbroken."

I guess things didn't work out with Mr. M, JoJo thought to himself.

Mr. Gristmel went on. "I want to spend more time with her, that's all. She...she really needs her father right now. I've never seen her so upset."

JoJo nodded understandably. Mr. Gristmel then slid a folded peice of paper from the pocket of his fur suit and handed it to JoJo.

"She wanted me to give this to you," Mr. Gristmel said.

The letter read:

 _Thanck you for ur help, Joe-Joe. Pleez tell the Mayer I said hello._

JoJo held onto the letter, still gazing at it.

"JoJo," Mr. Gristmel said quietly. "Do you know who Mr. M is?"

JoJo's eyes left the page. He thought about it some more, but he still wasn't sure.

"I don't know," JoJo replied. "My mom always says that men don't always see what's right in front of them, so I guess we'll never know unless Tallulah tells us."

Mr. Gristmel nodded. "I guess so."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all loved this story. Like I said back in chapter one, this is as close to romance as I'll get. I know it was kind of jarring, and maybe a little out of place amoung other Horton Hears a Who! romance fics, but I refuse to pair JoJo up with someone. It's just not my style, guys.**

 **As always please comment and tell me what you thought of the story. You don't know how helpful feedback is to me. And if I don't post a fic soon, Happy Valenwhos Day, everybody!**


End file.
